


Touchy

by Amethyst_Alchemist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Implied Johnlock, Midnight writing, Plot Twist, Sherlock is stubborn, Trust, fluffy (if you see it like that), it's really open to interpretation, john is worried for his reputation, kind of, lots of implied things, not really - Freeform, with one non-dialogue line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Alchemist/pseuds/Amethyst_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs help with something and wants John to be the one to help him. John, however, isn’t to sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than it was two in the morning, I wanted to type something, and I wanted to try my hand at dialogue stories. Enjoy. :)

"Honestly, you’d think that an army doctor with years of service who had survived countless terrors would be less touchy about this sort of thing."

"I’m not touchy. I just don’t think this is a good idea. It’s…it’s just odd that you’d ask me."

"There’s nothing odd about it. I need assistance, and you are the only one I’m comfortable enough with to help me."

"Couldn’t you ask someone else? I’m sure Molly would be ecstatic at the chance to…help."

"Molly doesn’t possess the necessary skills for this. It has to be you."

"Jesus, Sherlock. I haven’t done something like this in years. The last time, i was still a Private. My skills are a bit rusty, to say the least. I’d make a bloody fool of myself, and you won’t ever let me forget it."

"Nonsense. I’m sure you’ll perform at a satisfactory level."

"Fine. Fine! I’ll do it. But if so much as breath one word of this to anyone—"

"Not to worry, John. Your reputation shall remain intact. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get started."

John sighed, grabbing his coat and following his flatmate down the stairs. Honestly, you’d think that a grown man would be able to learn how to ice skate on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I finally got around to posting it here. Anyway, if you have any requests or just want to chat with me, check me out on these other sites.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/filled-with-fire-and-smoke (on here most often)  
> Deviantart: http://amethyst-alchemist17.deviantart.com/  
> FanFiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~amethystalchemist  
> ~Stay lovely!


End file.
